csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
ANGE1
Do amerykańskiego gracza - anger |} Kiril "ANGE1" Karasiow (ur. 10 września 1989) jest ukraińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie HellRaisers. Drużyny *2012-10-09 – 2013-07-18 - 35px|Rosja Virtus.pro *2013-07-19 – 2013-12-30 - 35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons *2013-12-30 – 2014-03-07 - 35px|Ukraina ASD *2014-03-07 – nadal - 35px|UE HellRaisers Historia *Pierwsza drużyna ANGE1 nazywała się DTS Gaming, którą opuścił 29 sierpnia 2009 roku. 2012 *'9 października 2012' - ANGE1 dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Virtus.pro. 2013 *'18 lipca 2013' - ANGE1 opuścił drużynę Virtus.pro, a dzień później dołączył do Astana Dragons. *'30 grudnia 2013' - Skład drużyny Astana Dragons był znany odtąd pod nazwą ASD. 2014 *'7 marca 2014' - Skład drużyny ASD został przejęty przez organizację HellRaisers. *'22 października 2014' - ANGE1 razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina s1mple, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Rosja Dosia oraz 30px|Ukraina kUcheR dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. 2016 *'18 grudnia 2016' - ANGE1 razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina bondik, 30px|Słowacja STYKO, 30px|Słowacja Zero oraz 30px|Węgry DeadFox dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) *Drugie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Moscow (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries V (2013) '35px|UE TCM-Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Radeon Offensive 2 (2013) '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup May 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VI (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons' *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Kiev (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Ukraina (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup October 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Finały (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VIII (2013) '35px|Ukraina 1337' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Drugie miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *3/4 miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 6 by Alpenföhn (2014) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *1/12 miejsce European Championship 2014 - Kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2014) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Drugie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 - Rosyjskie i ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *5 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Kwalifikacje online (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Showmatch CS:GO by Intel & ASUS (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 1 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2015) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Nostalgie' *5/6 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 3: Etap grupowy (2015) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 8 Round Robin - Europa (2015) *11 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 15 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Relegacja Europy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus - Kwalifikacje 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) '35px|Ukraina Flipsid3 Tactics' *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 2 (2016) '35px|Słowacja HellRaisers' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 21: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 9 - Europejska profesjonalna dywizja - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Europejski etap 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 21: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje WNP (2016) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) '35px|UE HellRaisers' *11 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europejska relegacja (2017) *3/4 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Ukraina Ukraina' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Ziemia HellRaisers' *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce FCDB Cup 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Katowice 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *SLTV StarSeries IV: ANGE1 vs Imaginary *Mad Catz Invitational: ANGE1 vs NiP *MSI Beat it! 2013 EU Finals: ANGE1 vs. NiP *MSI Beat it! 2013 EU Finals: ANGE1 vs. CPH Wolves *ESL One Cologne 2015 European Qualifier: ANGE1 vs. LGB *ESL ESEA Pro League: ANGE1 vs. Natus Vincere *Fragbite Masters Season 4: NEO and ANGE1 *SLTV StarSeries XI: ANGE1 vs. myXMG *FACEIT League EU S2: ANGE1 vs. fnatic *ANGE1 IN ACTION *ANGE1 AMAZING KUKU SHOT - SK Gaming vs HellRaisers *ANGE1 vs Na'Vi (2xP250 ACE) *ANGE1 Ace vs FlipSid3 *MLG Columbus 2016 Main Qualifier: ANGE1 vs. Liquid *ANGE1 vs. NiP - SL i-League StarSeries Season 2 Finals *ANGE1 Sick Pistol vs Mousesports *Hellraisers Ange1's 4K with Famas and AK-47 on Cobblestone vs Renegades @ Invitational Shanghai 2017 *ANGE1 vs NIP at EPICENTER 2017 EU QUAL. *ANGE1 vs fnatic Academy at DH Masters Las Vegas 2017 Open Qual. *ANGE1 vs Space Soldiers at PGL European Minor *ANGE1 ACE clutch vs FaZe (ESL Pro League Season 6 Finals) *ANGE1 VAC moment vs Natus Vincere *ESL Pro League Season 7 Europe: ANGE1 vs. fnatic Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Ukraińscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn